Sanitary wipes are used to cleanse and treat the skin of individuals. Sanitary wipes are especially useful in cleaning babies. It is desirable to use warm wipes in any use as the cold of most wipes is unpleasant, especially to babies. Various sanitary wipe warmers have been provided in prior art. However, warmers for use with sanitary wipe packages cannot offer complete convenience, as an electrical outlet or at least batteries are needed as an energy source for operating the warmers. What are needed is self-warming sanitary wipes that are individually dispensed from a container.